yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 194
One Step Ahead - Part 1, entitled Kaiba's Intrusion! The Grand Prix Final in the Japanese version, is the 194th episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! television series. =Major Events= *Leon von Schroeder and Zigfried von Schroeder (using their pseudonyms, Leon Wilson and Zigfried Lloyd) are set to Duel each other in the Grand Championship final, as winners of Blocks A and B. *The Duel is set in Kaiba Dome, the big audience stadium of Kaiba's theme park Kaibaland. The winner will have the honour of playing against Yugi Muto. *Suddenly, Seto Kaiba arrives and declares a "dueling foul": Zigfried entered the tournament under a false name (in breach of KC Championship contract rules), and must therefore be disqualified. Seto exposes Zigfried as Zigfried von Schroeder and immediately orders him to leave. *Zigfried calls Kaiba a coward, saying this is just a "technicality" excuse to prevent him from reaching the Championship crown. However, Kaiba tells him that "no one is going to kick you out" and challenges him to try to stand up to him in a Duel, to which Ziegfried quickly agrees. The featured Duel becomes Seto Kaiba vs. Zigfried von Schroeder. *Kaiba already has knowledge of Zigfried unleashing a virus all over KaibaCorp's computer banks, giving him an advantage. To remedy this, Kaiba instead uses his Duel Disk connected to the Duel Stage with a USB cable, ensuring that they both play on fair terms. =Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Zigfried von Schroeder - Part 1= Turn 1: Seto Kaiba Seto draws "X-Head Cannon", and subsequently Normal Summons it in Attack Position (1800/1500). He then Sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Zigfried von Schroeder Zigfried draws "Ride of the Valkyries", and subsequently activates it, Special Summoning as many "Valkyrie" monsters from his hand as possible. He Special Summons "Valkyrie Erste" (1600/1800), "Valkyrie Zwei" (1600/1600) and "Valkyrie Dritte" (1000/1600) all in Attack Position. The effect of "Valkyrie Zwei" activates, destroying "X-Head Cannon". Zigfried then activates the effect of "Valkyrie Erste", removing from play "X-Head Cannon" from Seto's Graveyard and having the ATK of "Valkyrie Erste" become equal to that of "X-Head Cannon" for this turn ("Valkyrie Erste": 1600 → 1800/1800). Since there is a monster removed from play, the effect of "Valkyrie Dritte" increases its own ATK by 100 ("Valkyrie Dritte": 1000 → 1100/1600). "Valkyrie Zwei" attacks Seto directly, but Seto activates "Negate Attack", negating the attack and ending the Battle Phase (NOTE: "Negate Attack" is Quick-Play Magic Card here). During his Main Phase 2, Zigfried activates "Mischief of the Time Goddess", skipping the current turn and proceeding directly to his next Battle Phase. Since this turn is now over, the ATK of "Valkyrie Erste" goes back to normal ("Valkyrie Erste": 1800 → 1600/1800). Turn 3: Zigfried von Schroeder "Valkyrie Zwei" attacks Seto directly, but Seto activates "Magical Trick Mirror", which allows him to activate 1 Spell Card in Zigfried's Graveyard as if it were his own card. He chooses to activate Zigfried's "Mischief of the Time Goddess", skipping the current turn and proceeding directly to Seto's next Battle Phase. Since the end of Zigfried's turn was never reached, the effect of "Ride of the Valkyries" does not return his "Valkyrie" monsters to his Deck. Turn 4: Seto Kaiba Since Seto has no monsters to attack with, he goes directly to his Main Phase 2. During his Main Phase 2, Seto Normal Summons "Z-Metal Tank" (1500/1300) in Defense Position. Since he Summoned a monster, Seto uses the effect of "Clone Dragon" to Special Summon it (?/?) from his hand in Defense Position. The effect of "Clone Dragon" activates, making its name, ATK, and DEF the same as "Z-Metal Tank's" ("Clone Dragon": ? → 1500/? → 1300). Turn 5: Zigfried von Schroeder Zigfried draws. He activates "Valkyrie's Embrace", changing his "Valkyrie Dritte" to Defense Position to remove from play "Z-Metal Tank". Since there is another monster that is now removed from play, "Valkyrie Dritte" gains 100 more ATK ("Valkyrie Dritte": 1100 → 1200/1600). "Valkyrie Erste" attacks & destroys "Clone Dragon". "Valkyrie Zwei" attacks Seto directly (Seto: 4000 → 2400). Turn 6: Seto Kaiba Seto draws "Pitch-Dark Dragon", and subsequently Normal Summons it (900/600) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 7: Zigfried von Schroeder Zigfried draws. He then changes his "Valkyrie Dritte" to Attack Position. "Valkyrie Zwei" attacks & destroys "Pitch-Dark Dragon". Since a monster he controlled was destroyed, Seto activates "Flat Level 4", allowing both players to Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from their Decks. Seto Special Summons "Y-Dragon Head" (1500/1600) in Defense Position, while Zigfried Special Summons another "Valkyrie Dritte" in Attack Position (1000/1600). Due to the effect of that "Valkyrie Dritte", it gains 200 more ATK since there are currently two monsters that are removed from play (2nd "Valkyrie Dritte": 1000 → 1200/1600). Turn 8: Seto Kaiba Seto draws "Pot of Greed", and subsequently activates it, drawing 2 cards. He then activates "Dimension Fusion", paying 2000 Life Points (Seto: 2400 → 400) to allow both players to Special Summon as many of their removed from play monsters as possible. Seto Special Summons "X-Head Cannon" (1800/1500) and "Z-Metal Tank" (1500/1300) both in Attack Position. Since there are now no monsters removed from play, the ATK values of both "Valkyrie Dritte" return to normal (both "Valkyrie Dritte": 1200 → 1000/1600). Seto activates "Soul Absorption". Now whenever 1 or more cards is removed from play, Seto will gain 500 Life Points for each of those cards. He then removes from play his "X-Head Cannon", "Y-Dragon Head", and "Z-Metal Tank" to Fusion Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" (2800/2600) from his Fusion Deck in Attack Position. Since 3 cards were removed from play, the effect of "Soul Absorption" increases Seto's Life Points by 1500 (Seto: 400 → 1900). Also, since 3 monsters are now removed from play, the effects of both "Valkyrie Dritte" increase their ATK values by 300 (both "Valkyrie Dritte": 1000 → 1300/1600). "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" attacks & destroys a "Valkyrie Dritte" (Zigfried: 4000 → 2500). Turn 9: Zigfried von Schroeder Zigfried draws "Nibelung's Treasure", and subsequently activates it, allowing him to activate 1 Spell Card from his Deck on his opponent's side of the field. He chooses "Nibelung's Ring" and equips it to "XYZ-Dragon Cannon". "Nibelung's Ring" prevents the equipped monster from attacking or being Tributed, and negates its effects. Also Kaiba will draw two cards during each of his Draw Phases instead of conducting a normal draw, but if Kaiba draws any monsters, then he must discard one to the Graveyard. As "Nibelung's Treasure" resolves, Zigfried draws 5 cards. He then Tributes "Valkyrie Dritte" to Tribute Summon "Fortune Chariot" (0/0). Zigfried then uses the effect of "Fortune Chariot" to equip it to "Valkyrie Zwei". Since "Fortune Chariot" is equipped to a monster, Zigfried activates its effect, halving the ATK of the equipped "Valkyrie Zwei" for this turn ("Valkyrie Zwei": 1600 → 800/1600) to allow it to attack Seto directly this turn. "Valkyrie Zwei" attacks Seto directly (Seto: 1900 → 1100). During his Main Phase 2, Zigfried activates "Mystical Space Typhoon", destroying "Soul Absorption". Zigfried then Sets a card. During the End Phase, the ATK of "Valkyrie Zwei" returns to normal ("Valkyrie Zwei": 800 → 1600/1600). Duel concludes next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes